


Ohana

by Macremae



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidfic, a bunch of OCs because I'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins, like most things in their life, at three a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> Kit gave me a "fanfiction I'll never write" prompt on tumblr, and that led to this garbage. Enjoy!

It begins, like most things in their life, at three a.m.

The basket was found in airlock thirteen, and quickly rushed to the infirmary, and subsequently urgent care. The two small creatures inside won't stop crying, and really, it's too early for this.

Of course, true to tale, when everything is quiet again, one look at the twin pairs of wide, lavender eyes is all it takes. A foster couple is needed, after all, and Akmazian could use something to do while his husband is at work.

The species is identified as Zephon, and the twins as Alexx and Ria, by the note pinned to their blanket. Ryan puts in in an old shoebox for later, and wonders when his life became this odd balance of domestic and batshit insane.

The adoption papers are signed six months later.

\--

"I thought twins were supposed to skip a generation," Ellie laughs as Ria attempts to devour her finger.

"Since when have we ever been good at following rules?" Ryan replies.

Ellie shrugs. "Good point. You excited to be a dad?"

"Yeah. Mostly nervous, though," Ryan sighs. "I don't exactly have someone to show me the ropes."

They're both quiet for a moment, remembering. Then, Ellie puts her free hand on Ryan's shoulder. "He'd be proud of you, I think. No; I _know_. And he'd tell you to give 'em a good foundation, and not to make his mistakes. Y'know, the usual dad stuff."

Ryan's eyes flicker down to his daughters for a moment, then back to his sister. "Really?"

" _Really,_ really."

"I just want to make sure they're happy. I don't want to screw up things for them as well."

Ellie gives him a small smile. "Hey, remember, how do you help someone?"

Some of the tension in Ryan's shoulders relaxes as he grins back. "One word at a time. How do you win a war?"

"One fight at a time. How do you live a life?"

"One day at a time," they say together.

\--

Jane declares herself the "cool aunt" ("And what does that make me?" Ellie asks playfully. "Second in command," she responds), but Ryan has something else in mind.

"I was thinking you might like to be their godmother?" he asks.

She gives a little gasp, and her eyes tear up. "Omigosh, I- yeah. Yeah, Ryan, I would love to."

Then suddenly, they're hugging, and Jane thanks him about a million times before he manages to pry her off of him.

(Levi makes t-shirts. Enoch firmly refuses to wear theirs.)

(The puppy dog eyes insist otherwise.)

\--

Urvidian catches Ryan during a break, and wordlessly presses a box into his hands. Inside is a small, cassette tape sized device labeled, "for when they ask".

"They should know," he says.

If it's about how babies are made, Ryan will insist otherwise.

That night, he plugs it into his computer. The screen is dark for a few moments, before a video begins to play. The quality isn't particularly spectacular, and it's obvious it was filmed a long time ago. 

A young boy is holding the camera out in front of himself, while his friend's head pokes over his shoulder. They're both tall, covered in freckles, and grinning. The one in front wears a pair of coke-bottle glasses, with strands of dark hair falling into his eyes behind them. He chatters on in a British accent about something involving a dead bird he found in the park, while jostling the camera as he talks. 

His friend adds commentary in a distinctive American accent. He's much tanner, with sharp green eyes and cotton candy colored hair. They seem to banter back and forth as easy as breathing, until the video shuts off due to battery. 

The next one has a girl in it, with long, fluffy ginger hair and skin the same color as the second boy's. She's in what appears to be a large, mainly wooden room full of sunlight and art supplies. The first boy's voice, now a little deeper, comes from behind the camera, chatting with her as she paints. She says something in French, prompting laugh from him, and the screen goes black. 

All three of them appear again, sitting on a park bench sharing a loaf of bread between them, splashing each other and shrieking on a windy beach, the boys kissing the girl on either cheek as music and colored lights fill the screen. The painting room shows up now and again, always with a new project on the easel each time.

At one point, the dark haired boy asks the girl, "Why don't you ever finish any of your projects? They're all very good."

She laughs, a lovely, river-like sound, and flings some paint at him. "Because Hor," she says, "they're not perfect. When I make one that's perfect, I'll finish it. Hell, I'll even give it to you, if you want it."

"Of course I want it," the boy says earnestly.

"You'd like my paintings even if I painted a clump of mud," she teases, and kisses him on the cheek.

"Of course," he replies, and turns his head to press his lips to hers.

The screen goes dark again.

The next scene is a wedding, the groom the pink haired boy, now a man, the bride the teasing redhead. They look elated, smiling at each other like there's no one else in the room. After they say their "I do"s and kiss, the scene switches to a ballroom filled with people. Everyone is dancing and smiling, and the bride and groom can't keep their hands off each other.

Their friend stands off to the side, swaying a little bit, and holding a glass filled with champagne. His smile doesn't reach his eyes.

There's then a clip of the couple standing on the same beach from earlier, holding hands. Another of them laughing and throwing flour at each other in a tiny kitchen. The woman painting again, a bump visible from beneath her smock. Her, lying in a hospital bed with her husband next to her, each cradling a tiny bundle of blankets. Several videos of the children, each time a little bigger. There are a few self-made ones where arguing can be heard in the background. The girl's eyes dart offscreen a few times, while the boy's brow just furrows a bit beneath his familiar looking pair of coke-bottle glasses.

The next scenes are the ones that Ryan has seen before. His father's funeral, filled with dignitaries and medals and anyone who was everyone. His mother's, quiet, discreet, and much more sparse. She had once been a good person, a loyal person, and the Alliance knew that much. 

There was so much they hadn't known though, until it was too late.

The video ends after that, and Ryan takes a deep, shaky breath as he wipes at his eyes. He removes the tape and puts it in the shoebox that holds the girls' note.

Urvidian is right. They should know.

\--

"And make sure you both stick together," Ryan says for the fourteenth time. Alexx rolls her eyes. 

"I know, Dad. Papί told us the same thing."

"We'll be okay," Ria assures him. "we're not little kids anymore. It's just a bus ride."

"By yourselves," he reminds them. "This is a big responsibility, okay? Middle school means you're growing up, and you'll get more privileges because of that, but it also means you're both expected to be more mature. Understand?"

"Yes sir," they reply in unison. 

"Okay. Keep your bags close, don't talk to strangers, and call me as soon as you get to school, okay?"

"Okay, okay!" Alexx exclaims impatiently. "Can we go now?"

Ryan sighs and gives them each a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah. Have fun!"

"We will!" Ria yells as she and her sister scamper onto the docked bus. 

Akmazian takes Ryan's hand. "They'll be okay," he reassures him. "They're smart kids."

Ryan, remembering his own first day of middle school, gives a little laugh. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

\--

Akmazian is out trying to find a _cragnilf wrench_ (whatever the hell that is), so Ryan's on dinner duty. He's managed not to burn the mac 'n cheese so far, and is pretty proud of himself.

Of course, the small explosion that comes from down the hallway ruins that.

Ryan throws the spoon down and rushes into the girls' room, which is semi-filled with purple smoke.

"Well," says Alexx, "that didn't work."

Her sister gives her a remarkably Ryan-like look. "Ya think?"

Ryan takes one look at the scene before him and yells, "Alexxandra Eloise and Ria Jane Dalias, WHAT in the name of God's green Earth do you two think you're doing?!"

They freeze, and slowly turn to face their father in sync, with equally guilty looks on their faces. 

"Heyyyy, Dad," Alexx says, hiding her dusty purple hands behind her back, "... 'sup?"

"I asked you both a question."

Alexx opens her mouth, decides against whatever she was going to say, and closes it.

"In our defense," Ria explains, "it was for science."

"Do I look like I care about that?"

"Um... no."

Ryan removes his glasses and rubs the little indents they leave. When he opens his eyes, the mess is still there. Dammit.

"You two," he says, "are going to get paper towels, a broom, and the 409, and clean this all up. And when you're done with that, you can load the dishwasher after dinner. And no more chemistry in your room."

"What?!" they protest. "But-"

"No ifs, ands or buts. You made a mess, you fix it. That's the rule."

Alexx looks to argue her point further, but Ria jabs her with her elbow. "Yes sir," they say malcontentedly.

Ryan would like to thank not only God, but Jesus, for the incredible gift to humanity that is Aspirin.

\--

"Hey Dad, Papί?" Alexx asks one night at the dinner table, "How did you two meet?"

Ryan goes very pale, and then very red in the span of a few seconds. Akmazian looks surprised at first, but quickly grins unsettlingly.

"I'm gonna tell 'em."

"DON'T YOU DARE."

"They deserve to know!"

"No, no they don't! Not until they've at least had 'The Talk'!"

"By the talk, do you mean how babies are made?" Ria interrupts. "Because Tommy Porter told us that in sixth grade. I mean, for fuck's sake Dad, we're fourteen."

Ryan and Akmazian both turn to look at the girls. "Ah," they say together.

"Besides," Alexx adds, "if you don't tell us, we can always just ask Auntie Jane or Dr. Urvidian."

"Yeah, they tell us everything. Like how to play poker! And hide a body!"

"We need to find them some new babysitters," Akmazian tells his husband.

"No dip, Sherlock."

Ryan sighs and takes a second to mentally prepare himself for the shitstorm that's about to conspire. "Okay. So a few months after I first came to EOS 10, your Aunt Jane decided to be nosy and mess with my personal life..."

\--

"It's not that funny."

"OH MY GOD DAD, YES IT IS."

\--

The high school guidance counselor's office is nippy and a drab beige-gray. Akmazian and Ryan sit in the two chairs in front of zir desk, both looking more than a little worried.

"Whatever Ria's done, I'm sure it's not serious," Ryan says to zir. "She's a very mature and thoughtful young woman, behavioral issues just aren't her."

The counselor gives them a reassuring smile. "Of course not," ze say, "that's not why I asked to meet with you two. You see, she's been having a bit of trouble socially. I meet with each child at least once a semester to check in with them, and it's come to my attention that Ria's only friend is her sister. Her teachers tell me that she's a very bright and respectful student, but lacking in social skills. Sometimes she becomes overwhelmed in class and has to step outside, or refuses to talk or make eye contact. She's displayed a difficulty understanding social cues and differentiating between facial expressions and emotions. There are common ways around all of these problems, of course, as this is a very xeno-inclusive school, but her species doesn't typically display these traits unless something is amiss. So, the next time I met with her, I ran a few tests, asked a few questions, and the results have returned."

Ze give Akmazian and Ryan a sympathetic smile. "It appears your daughter has a form of autism called Asperger's Syndrome. Are either of you familiar with it?"

They look at each other for a long moment. 

"You could say that."

\--

"So I guess you both know," Ria says that night as she picks at her dinner.

"About what?" Akmazian replies faux-casually. 

Ria snorts. "Oh please, I know you both met with that guidance counselor and ze told you I have Asp-something-or-other."

"Asperger's," Ryan corrects her.

"Whatever. Either way there's something wrong with me."

Ryan tenses. "No there isn't."

Ria looks up, confused. "What?"

"No. There. Isn't. Just because your brain works a little differently from everyone else's doesn't mean you're broken, or wrong, or need to be fixed at all. You're perfect just the way you are, no questions asked, and anyone who thinks differently can go fuck themselves."

Ryan says this so fiercely that all three pairs of eyes are on him, one in particular flickering with just the tiniest bit of hope.

\--

For the first time in years, but not in weeks, Alexx is without her sister again. She stands in front of the veranda deck window, staring out at the universe twisting itself around her home. The Clervon galaxy looks especially truan today, and she feels lucky that she's able to see such a beautiful spectrum of colors.

At least that's _something_ she can feel lucky about.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

The voice startles her, and she turns to see Dr. Urvidian standing next to her, looking out at the stars. 

"Yeah," she replies.

"It's certainly unusual to see you without your sister."

"Yeah, well," Alexx laughs bitterly, "Ria and Dad are off having 'special time' or whatever." She sighs. "They sure do that a lot these days."

"He's discovered another way to connect to one of his daughters. There are going to be some things you're not included in."

Alexx shrugs, but pauses when she realizes something. "Wait... what do you mean by 'another way to connect'?"

Urvidian raises an eyebrow. "He never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That he also has Asperger's Syndrome."

Alexx's heart drops into her shoes. "What?"

"He became very good at passing at an early age, I've been told, but it shows sometimes. Did he ever tell you about the Dauntless?"

Alexx, still reeling from this bit of information, manages, "N-no. Just that an antivax ship showed up, he had to force all the passengers to 'show some common sense and get treated', and he got a lot of flack for it."

"That isn't the whole story. The reason your father was so upset about the situation, was because the antivax movement was based off of the twenty first century myth that vaccines caused developmental disorders such as autism. The ableism of the Dauntless crew was, quite frankly, astounding, and I'm surprised he acted as mature as he did. It was a personal blow, as well as a professional one, and the backlash certainly didn't help things."

"Oh," Alexx says quietly.

Urvidian looks at her almost kindly. "Dr. Dalias is reacting in the same way that any father in his position would. Give him time."

Alexx sighs and stares down at the floor. "I just don't want things to change," she mumbles.

"Few do. And yet, it comes all the same. The best you can do is change with it."

Alexx nods, and looks up at him. "D'you think Ria and I will at least stay together?"

"I haven't a doubt that you will."

\--

Alexx is insanely sick and tired of this coddling.

Ria has become the center of everyone's world. Everytime she gets even a little sensory overloaded, they leave. If a place is too loud, or too bright, that's a nope. If Ria is mistaken for Alexx and acts out, Alexx has to deal with the backlash. She never shuts up about her stupid "special interests", hogs the computer to chat with her online friends because she has trouble making ones in real life, constantly needs validation, and is generally just a pain in the ass.

One night, Alexx tiptoes downstairs to get a midnight water, and notices her dad and Ria in the sitting room.

"You're a really special person, sweetheart," he tells her. "Asperger's usually only occurs in people with really high intelligence, and you have that in spades. I grew up the brains of my family, and so have you. You've been given an amazing opportunity to use your disorder to do something that not many other people can, and I know for a fact that whatever you do will make me prouder than I'll ever will be. Some people are just too stupid to see that."

Ryan goes on after that, but the blood is pounding too hard in Alexx's ears for her to hear it. Her chest feels hollow and porcelain, like it could shatter at any given moment, and tears well up in her eyes.

_Prouder than I'll ever be._

_Too stupid._

Isn't that just the icing on the cake?

She slips silently past them into the kitchen, and waits until they go back upstairs to grab a glass from the cabinet. She reaches for the faucet handle, but stops.

Alexx's eyes dart to the large, wooden cabinet in the family room, made of cherry and carved with the Dalias family crest. She makes her way over to it. The bottom shelf is filled with their best china and silverware. The middle shelves hold pictures and photo albums. But the top shelf...

On the top shelf is a tall, glass bottle filled with amber liquid. The label on it reads Turmonac.

She already has a cup.

\--

Alexx has no idea when exactly the shaking starts, but once it does, it won't stop until she can sneak one again. There's a dusty corner under her bed that's just tall enough to hide a bottle, and she's always been a resourceful girl.

It's better now, with the numbness. Things don't hurt as much.

She's fine. She can handle it.

\--

It all goes to hell at senior prom.

The dance is loud, bright and pulsating with energy; just how Alexx likes it. Her dress just barely makes the dress code cut, her heels are high, her hair is low, and there's a myriad of people to lay her charms on. _Nice._

Ria, on the other hand, wants to go home the moment she steps in the room.

Alexx spots the latest subject of her thirstiness, and makes a beeline for Kip Ingerson. "Howdy," she drawls in a spot-on imitation of her papί, catching their eye.

"H- Hey Alexx. Wow, you- you look really nice," Kip stammers, their eyes widening.

"Thanks, I'm just glad Egggstrap didn't DC me. Hey asshole, maybe stop slut-shaming for a change?"

"Ugh, I know right?" Kip replies, rolling their eyes. "He nearly kicked me out for having a sweetheart neckline."

"That bag of dicks, I hope he steps on a Lego."

"What'a a Lego?"

"It's just an expression, darlin'."

"Oh. Um, want anything to drink?"

Alexx smiles coyly. "That depends. Has the punch been spiked yet?"

"Two people have already thrown up, so... yes."

"Excellent."

Kip grins back and makes their way towards the drinks table, dodging a PDAing couple who seem determined to reach home plate in front of the whole stadium.

"U- um, Alexx?" Ria asks timidly. Alexx groans internally and rolls her eyes. 

"What."

"I- It's really loud in here, and I'm getting pretty overwhelmed. C- Can we maybe go?"

"What?!" Alexx snaps, spinning around. "Ria, we just got here! If you want to go home, take your bus pass and go yourself."

"Yeah, I know, I know, b- but, it's really late, and I don't really feel comfortable-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Alexx simpers condescendingly. "You don't feel comfortable? You don't feel like everything is one hundred picture-perfect? Well, let me just make everything better to accommodate you and your needs!"

"Alexx, no, I-"

"No, no, don't y'all apologise one little bit! Obviously you're the victim here, and we need to cater to you! Let me just throw away the night I've been looking forward to for forever, and the really cute person I've almost got it with, so you can be doted on! Just like we do every! Single! Time! Because God forbid I get one little thing to myself without you fucking it up with your stupid _disorder_ , just like you always do!"

Ria's expression lingers at hurt, then quickly changes to cold fury. "You think I _want_ to be like this? You think I _enjoy_ being this way? You think I _like_ never being able to be around people all the time because I get exhausted, or having a singular focus that I can never shut up about, or constantly being terrified that I'm reading a situation wrong and everyone actually hates me and I'm going to get hurt again? I hate being this way! I hate not having any friends in real life like a normal goddamn person!"

"News flash Ria: you're not a normal person! You're just a little freak who's only purpose is to make my life a living hell!"

"Your life?" Ria shrieks, tears running down her face. "Walk a mile in my shoes for a change and see how you like it, you shallow bitch!"

"Robot!"

"Dumbass!"

"Broken!"

"Insecure, jealous, illiterate whore!"

"MISTAKE!"

Alexx screams the last word at the top of her lungs, and the entire room's eyes are on them. Ria recoiles like she's been slapped, her entire body shaking like a leaf. 

"Y'know what," she says quietly, breaking the heavy silence, "I'm going home. I don't care what happens to me, I just want to get away from you. Because I don't know who the hell you are, but you're not my sister."

And with that, Ria stalks out of the room in a flurry of skirts and tears.

\--

The front door flies open, and Ria dashes up to her room, sobbing. Ryan and Akmazian freeze in their position on the couch, look at each other, and follow their daughter down the hall. 

"Ria, sweetie? What's wrong?" Ryan asks softly, knocking on her door.

"I hate her! I hope she gets an STD from Kip and dies a slow, painful death by AIDs that can't be cured!" comes a sob-choked voice.

"You handle her, I'll call Alexx," Ryan tells Akmazian, who nods and slips into the girls' room. Ryan walks back out into the living room and dials his other daughter's number. After several more rings than usual, she picks up.

"H'lo?" comes a slurred voice.

Ryan feels his heart skip several beats, and his blood run cold. 

"Alexx?" he asks slowly. "Ria just came home crying. Where are you?"

"Uh... a place."

"What. Place," Ryan says, his voice dangerously low.

"Th' school."

"Bullshit. Alexxandra Eloise Dalias where are you, right now!"

"'Kay, 'kay, fine. 'm in the park 'n that town a few miles from camp- campus."

"Why are you slurring your words?"

"... S- Someone spiked th' punch at the dance. Didn't know."

"Lie to me one more time. I dare you."

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, fine! I went t' a bar, happy?"

Ryan is silent for a few moments, as he remembers how to breathe. "Stay where you are."

"Why?"

"Stay. Where. You. Are."

He hangs up, scribbles a note for Akmazian, and bolts out the door. There's a ship in the cargo bay that needs to come out of retirement.

\--

"Took your fuckin' time, Pops."

Ryan pushes himself up onto the stone wall next to Alexx. "Yeah, well, you're a bit hard to find in the dark."

"Knew t'was a good idea t' wear black," Alexx chuckles.

"Stellar planning on your part, really."

The smile disappears, and Alexx gives Ryan a poor imitation of his infamous "I detect bullshit" look. "So. Lemme guess, you’re not mad, you're just disappointed?"

Ryan sighs. "No. Just really fucking mad at myself."

Alexx cocks her head. "Why's tha'?"

"Because, I promised myself I wouldn't make my Dad's mistakes. And I did."

Alexx is silent at this. 

"How?"

"Fake ID. Kid at school made it f'me."

"How long?" 

"'Bout a couple months 'r so."

"Why?"

Alex snorts. "Because I didn't have any other choice."

"There's always another choice, Alexx."

"No, Dad, no there wasn't! Y'all were so- so wrapped up in poor little Ria that you didn't give two shits about how I felt!"

"You're not the one with the _mental disorder_."

"'M pretty fukin' sure I've got one now!"

"And who's fault is that?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?!"

Alexx bursts into tears, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I- I j's dunno!"

Mentally smacking himself, Ryan puts his arms around her and hugs tightly. "Fuck. I know, sweetie, I know. I'm so, so sorry. This is my fault as much as yours."

"I just- I just feel like _I'm_ the kid y'all don't want. Y- You spend so much time with Ria because of her stupid disorder, and I, I just miss you, Dad! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just want everything to be okay. I want things to go back to the way they were before."

"Of course we want and love you. You’re family. Honey, do you know why I spend so much time with Ria?"

"B- Because you have Asperger's too."

"No, because I ha- wait. Who told you that?"

"Dr. Urvidian."

Ryan sighs. "Of course he did. Did he tell you anything else about my childhood I should know about?"

"N- no."

"Okay." Ryan pauses for a moment, before saying, "Alexx, do you know how I met Dr. Urvidian?"

"He- He was an alcoholic, ‘n you helped him, ‘n stuff?"

"Yeah, but do you know why _I_ was the one sent to help him?"

"No."

"Because I went through the same thing you're going through right now."

Alexx looks at him curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah, but with drugs instead. My life changed, I couldn't handle it, so I didn't the only thing I thought was an option."

Alexx grows very quiet. "Oh."

"Now, my problem lasted a lot longer than a couple months, luckily for you. Why I'm so upset with myself, is that I should have noticed right away that something was different. Hell, I should have noticed that you felt unappreciated and done something about that! I fucked up majorly as a parent, and for that, Alexx, I am so sorry."

Alexx wipes at her eyes and sniffles. "It- it isn't okay, Dad. But I get it."

"Look," Ryan says, "I'm not going to keep you from making mistakes. If I did, I would be an even worse parent. But I don't want you to make mine, I want you to make your own! Have fun, screw up, have regrets and what ifs and all of those things. That's part of life! But don't fuck up like I did, and ruin a bunch of years of your life. Ruin maybe a day or two. A week, tops. Okay?"

Alexx gives a shuddering sigh, and answers, "Okay."

“And give your sister a break. She’s got problems too, and you two should be helping each other through this time, not tearing the other down. There is a person who has been there with you literally all your life; use her.”

“Okay.”

"Good. Let's go home. I think you have a sister to talk to."

\--

It isn't easy. Ryan has access to Metalaxitonin and more memories than he likes, but there isn't much else he can do but talk and hold. It's strange, being on the other side of the coin in this particular kind of situation. He reminds himself to thank Ellie for what she did when it was him in her arms, shaking and crying at three a.m.

He thinks their father would be proud, though. No one went to Paris this time.

\--

One night, they're all sitting at the dinner table, talking and eating and being the strange, pseudo family they are. Akmazian and Levi are discussing a shipment of sea silk the latter had purchased, Ellie is telling Ria, Jane and Enoch about the time she and Ryan spray-painted a dick on the Eiffel Tower, with Ryan adding commentary, and Alexx is picking Urvidian's brain for tips on her medical school admissions essay. 

In between teasing his sister, Ryan looks around the table for a moment, and feels a tightness in his chest. This is his family. Not all of them are related by blood (most aren't), not all of them are people he ever could have predicted he would come to love, and one of them he would have shot in the face a few decades ago, but they're family. 

They haven't made it in the most orthodox place, on a space station filled with crazy species, and sentient Christmas trees, and more mysteries than you can shake a stick at, but they made it. And sure, it's a little bit broken, and a little bit smudged in places, but it's still good.

Yeah, still good.


End file.
